


Married Life in King’s Landing Part 2

by tm_writes



Series: The Artist [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lannister life, Married Life, Modern AU, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes
Summary: One shot in my Artist universe





	Married Life in King’s Landing Part 2

As predicted, Sansa’s show was a smashing success. It seemed that whatever his wife did, people loved it. He didn’t buy the entire show, but there were three pieces that he wanted, and nothing Sansa could say would dissuade him from purchasing them.

Her father had flown in for the show, and wrapped Sansa in a huge hug. Ned had slowly recovered from his divorce from his wife, although there were days that it was still almost painful to be alone. He spent as much time as he could with Sansa and Robb and their children. Robb and Talisa had added another little boy to their growing family, and Robb had settled into his role in Ned’s business and the North. He was the only one of them that had any contact with Catelyn, and even then, Sansa had no idea how he did it. She and her mother hadn't spoken for over a year, and that was fine by her.

Finally, the evening was winding down, and Sansa let herself lean against Tywin. He’d kept her by his side the whole night, and she adored how much her husband loved her. It was one of the pillars of their relationship; his utter devotion to her. He ensured that each day she knew just how much he loved her. Almost no one outside of her knew this side of her husband, and she treasured how close they were.

“Tired love?” he murmured to her, and she nodded. She had forgotten how exhausting it was to mingle with all these people. The night was almost over, and then they could escape when there was a commotion at the door. Sansa and Tywin had been chatting amicably with Stannis, Shireen and Jon when the shrill voice of Deanery Targaryen was heard over the din.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jon muttered and ran his hand through his dark hair. His eyes met Tywin’s, and they both looked for Sandor. He was already moving towards the entrance, and Sansa’s blue eyes were worried. It was her gallery and her paintings, and she had a bad feeling in her stomach.

She clutched Tywin’s hand as they quickly made their way the yelling, to see the silver-haired woman and her large husband elbowing their way in. The crowd had dissipated mainly; however, the press was still there, and Sansa’s stomach sunk. There was no way this wouldn’t be splashed across every media outlet tomorrow. All her hard work would be usurped by some trashy tale of the party crashers.

“She’s practically family,” Dany spat at Sandor, and he raised his eyes and barked out a laugh.

“Fucking think not.” There was no way they were getting anywhere near Sansa or this event. The little bird had worked too hard on this to have this bitch destroy it.

Unthinking Sansa moved quickly away from Tywin to try and diffuse the situation. Tywin tried to hold her, but she was determined that this night wasn't ruined.

Just as Sansa reached Sandor, Dany’s husband launched himself at Sandor. Unfortunately, he caught Sansa in the crossfire, and his fist connected with Sansa’s body, and she crumpled to the ground. Tywin saw red before his world dimmed to his wife collapsed on the floor, bleeding.

Jon, Sandor and Ned reacted on pure instinct and wrestled the large man to the ground. Dany was shrieking that he’d done nothing wrong, and Kevan was already phoning the police.

Tywin made it to Sansa’s crumpled form and felt for a pulse, which was there but thready.

“Get an ambulance,” he yelled, and Kevan said one was already on the way. For a moment, his entire world had been reduced to the utter horror of watching his wife fall to the ground. The man who had struck her was huge, and the right placed blow could kill a person. He thought he would be sick, but she was alive, if pale and unconscious. He suddenly registered the shrieking of Jon’s aunt, and he pinned her with a look.

“Shut up, you bitch. I will destroy everything you love because of this.”

His green eyes were pools of hate and rage, and Dany felt a chill skate down her spine. She swallowed hard as the police pushed into the gallery. Her husband was arrested on charges of battery and causing bodily harm and then she was arrested on a charge of unlawful entry to a premise. Tywin would do everything in his considerable power to ensure she paid. He would destroy her, and that was no idle threat.

Then the paramedics were there, and Kevan was pulling him off Sansa so they could take her to the hospital. He glanced wildly around the room, and his eyes collided with Jon’s.

“I’ll go up and stay with Ella.” Tywin nodded, and then he followed the gurney to the ambulance and sat beside his wife.

What followed was a nightmare as his wife hovered between life and death. He could see it in their faces. They were as worried about her as he was. He held her hand and prayed that she would survive. He couldn’t lose her. It would devastate him, unlike anything he’d previously experienced, including Joanna’s death. What he felt for Sansa was all-consuming.

When they got to the hospital, the best neurosurgeon had been called. Everyone knew who she was, and no one wanted to be the one who let Sansa Lannister die. Ned, Kevan and Sandor rushed in behind them, and they all watched helplessly as she was whisked away to where none of them could go.

Tywin collapsed into a hard waiting room chair; his entire world reduced to the next few horrid hours, waiting to see if he was to become a widower again.

Sandor tried to apologize, but Tywin waved him off. The man had been doing his job. It had been that beast that had struck her.

Nobody could say anything to make the night less hellish, and when the surgeon walked into the waiting room six hours later, he immediately found Tywin.

“She’s alive. There was swelling on her brain. We drilled a hole to relieve the pressure. She should make a full recovery, but the next few hours are critical. She’s in ICU,” anticipating the next question. “You can look, Mr. Lannister. But that’s all. She needs to be monitored.”

Tywin nodded and demanded to see her right away. The surgeon led him to the ICU, where Tywin saw his wife wrapped in gauze and wires. He thought he might be sick, but knew she needed him to be strong. He pressed his hand on the glass, hating that he was separated from her.

“Look, she’s tough and in great shape. And we got to her immediately. I’ve done this for a long time. I wouldn’t give you false hope.” The doctor patted Tywin on the back and left him standing there, separated from his wife by glass and machines.

Eventually, he was told he had to go back to the waiting room, and what followed were the worst twelve hours of his life.

Dorna had gone to the flat to be with Ella, and Jon came down to the hospital. He was sick at what had happened. Arya and Gendry came to stand vigil, along with Sam and Gilly and Tyrion and Shae. The entire waiting room was filled with people worried sick about Sansa. Tywin knew they all loved her. But she was his life. His reason for living and he couldn't lose her.

Tywin called in every favour he had and made sure that the bail hearing for Karl and Dany was pushed back until the next day. He would not leave the hospital until she knew she would survive.

Finally, the surgeon was back in the early afternoon, with a massive smile on his face.

“She’s awake, and she remembers everything, and she’d demanding to see you,” he said, shaking his head. The first thing she had asked for when she woke up was for her husband.

Tywin felt his entire body flooded with relief and walked quickly to the private room where she was. He felt his whole world reduce to her. Then he saw her eyes meet his.

“Tywin.”

“Fuck baby,” he moved quickly and was by her side. “Jesus Sansa. I thought you were dying. I thought I’d lost you.” He cradled her to him and stroked her gently, so careful to be soft with her. He left the tears come as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Shhhh, I’m here, my love,” she was saying as he shook. He couldn’t imagine a life without her in it.

Tywin only moved when the nurses came to check on her. She was still in a tremendous amount of pain and required near-constant observation. She had a severe concussion and was lucky she didn’t have a fractured jaw or skull.

Tywin’s emotions were at war. He could be soft and careful with her, pouring all his devotion and love into her care. But inside, he was a mass of rage. He had never wanted to kill anyone the way he did this Daenerys Targaryen and her brute of a husband. When his wife finally drifted off to sleep, Tywin called a meeting with his family. He needed Tyrion and Kevan to through everything they could find on the couple. He demanded that they were ruthless. He would not physically harm them, but he would destroy their business and their lives. He saw Jon’s bleak look.

“Are we going to have a problem?”

Jon shook his head. In truth, he felt just as sick at what had happened to Sansa as everyone else. He had no idea what they had hoped to accomplish, showing up at Sansa’s gallery like that. He could only think it had something to do with jealousy and the fact that he suspected his aunt was slightly unhinged. Either way, he knew they would suffer the consequences for their actions.

Dorna showed up a few hours later with clothing for Tywin and Sansa and Ella. Tywin wouldn’t let his daughter go, and she happily settled into his lap, unaware of just how close she had come to losing her mother. When the nurses came to let him know she was awake again and asking for him, he settled Ella with Ned. She did not need to see Sansa in the state she was currently in.

“Hi love,” Tywin said softly and settled himself beside her on her bed. She wrapped herself around him.

“Don’t leave me here by myself,” she all but whimpered, and he vowed he wouldn’t. Secure in knowing she would be alright, Tywin finally allowed himself to fall asleep, his wife cradled in his arms, and thoughts of revenge pushed to the side momentarily.

The night that followed was hell; as per protocol, Sansa had to be woken every few hours. Her entire left side of her face was a massive bruise where Dany’s husbands’ fist had connected with her. She was in pain, tired, cranky and just miserable, and Tywin did everything he could to ease things for her.

The next morning, she was awake before him, and when his eyes finally met hers, he could see that she had been thinking.

“What’s going to happen to them?”

He grunted and tried to move, but she stilled him with a hand. “Tywin.”

He turned back and held her gaze. He was always afraid that he would be a bit too much for her at some point. His need to protect her was already legendary, his jealousy well established, and his possessiveness of her only grew. She mostly indulged him. They had been down this road; with Joffrey, Ramsey and Baelish. And now these two morons from Essos.

“They are in jail, where I will argue they should remain. They face a variety of charges, which we will be perusing, Sansa.”

She nodded. He was silent and then huffed out a breath.

“I will destroy her company, piece by piece, if it is the last thing I do.” She nodded and closed her eyes.

“Alright.”

His eyebrows winged up at her easy acceptance. Before he could speak, without opening her eyes, she murmured, “It’s no less than what I assumed you’d do.”

He wondered if the day would come when she might stop surprising him with how much she loved him, but it appeared that wasn’t today. Love wasn’t just romantic dinners and hot sex. It was accepting the person you were with for all their flaws, all their mistakes, all their insecurities and all these quirks. Sansa saw him, more than anyone else ever had. He’d let her further in than anyone, even Joanna. And she never turned away from who he was; all parts of him. Not just the good things. She didn’t turn from the bad and the ugly. That was true love.

“I’ll never deserve you.”

She flashed a smile, eyes still closed. “Too bad, lover, cause you’re stuck with me.”

Fuck, if only she knew. If only she had a clue what he would do for her. He was sure she tried, but even he knew his love for her was boundless.

“Are you up for the tornado?” he asked her softly, and she gave him a soft smile, finally opening her eyes.

“Let me catch one last cat nap and then I’d love to see her.”

He nodded and extricated himself from her. She would be in the hospital for at least a few more days. He had a court hearing to attend, along with the doctor that had operated on her. And then he would be back with Ella.

“Sleep love, I’ll be back in a while.”

He passed Ned waiting outside her room, and the man stilled his arm. “I trust you will take care of things.”

Tywin nodded, remembering how Ned had dealt with his grandson. He would do nothing less to ensure her safety.

“It will be dealt with.”

Tywin had enough time to race home, shower and change and be back down at the courthouse, with his lawyers meeting him there. When Karl and Dany were shown into the room, Tywin had to admit they looked awful; the man was especially haggard. Within moments of the bail hearing starting, Tywin knew that this would go his way. When the doctor described the damage done to Sansa, the late-night surgery, and how close she had come to death, Tywin thought the man might be ill. Not so for his wife. If anything, the silver-haired woman seemed almost unconcerned that Sansa had come so close to death. Bail was set at a million dollars apiece, and both were commanded to stay in Kings Landing. That got a reaction from the arrogant woman, who argued that she needed to be home in Essos to run her business.

“Then you should have thought about that before you entered a premise, you were not invited to and assaulted the woman who owns it.”

Dany scoffed. “It was a public event.”

Tywin’s eyes narrowed. She was ill-informed about the evening if she thought it was a public event. And Tywin wondered if there was something in the law that might apply because they lived there. Regardless, their trial was set for a week from today, and Tywin planned to use everything in his power to see that they paid.

Exhausted, and knowing he had done what he could, he allowed his driver to take him back to the hospital. For now, he would rely on his family to dig into their businesses to see where the weak points might be. He needed his wife.

Dorna had brought Ella back, and she ran to Tywin’s arms the moment he entered the lobby. He could see she was upset, and when he glanced at Dorna, the woman frowned. “She misses her mama.” He nodded and carried her down the hallway to Sansa’s room. Before they entered, he cupped her tiny face.

“Mama is hurt, but she is going to be fine. We must be quiet and gentle with her.” Ella’s wide green eyes, _his eyes_, stared back at him and nodded.

When he opened the door, Sansa cracked an eye and smiled at them. Her entire face lit up, and Tywin felt his heartbeat stutter. She was everything. His whole world was in his arms and this room. Ella squirmed, and he gently set her on the bed. Sansa opened her arms and Ella curled into them after pressing a kiss to Sansa’s cheek that hadn’t been hurt and telling Sansa how much she loved her. Then she promptly went to sleep in his mother’s arms.

Tywin saw the tears track down her face.

“Thank you. I needed you guys,” Sansa whispered, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He couldn’t wait until she was home in their bed, and he could take care of her there. He told her about the bail hearing and then watched as her eyelids fluttered closed. He drew up a chair and sat vigil over the two of them; the most important people in his entire world.

Five days later, Sansa was finally cleared from the hospital, and Tywin ensured she could leave via a private entrance. Sandor and Ned were both there as well, the former having snuck into her room with tears in his eyes. He still blamed himself and could hardly look Sansa in the eyes. She knew he was utterly ridiculous. If she had waited and let him handle the situation, none of this would have happened. He cried when he tried to apologize, and it took a phone call to Sera to convince him that he’d done nothing wrong.

When she finally was placed in her bed, Sansa sighed deeply. She had wanted to be home since that first awful night in the hospital. She reached out and grabbed Tywin’s hand.

“Don’t leave.” He cupped her face and told her he was going to get things settled. He would not be leaving her side and would work from home. Their nanny had agreed to increased hours, and Dorna, Shae and Gilly would all be by the help with Ella.

“Love, give me a few moments.” He saw her nod, and her eyes drifted closed, and he hoped she slept. It was the only thing that would heal her.

Tywin pulled out his phone and quickly organized a conference call. He needed to know what the fuck his family was doing to take apart Daenerys Targaryen and her company. Plenty it seemed like, led by Jon himself. He felt utterly betrayed by the woman and had taken over finding vulnerable spots that they could exploit. Tywin grinned ferally. It might not happen overnight, but within months, she would be left with nothing, and it would all be because of Tywin and his family. He felt not a single ounce of sympathy.

A few hours later, he crawled into bed with his wife. Ned was staying in an apartment downstairs, and Ella was happily having a sleepover with her Papa Ned.

Tywin felt Sansa move towards him, and he cradled her in his arms. He had been so fucking close to losing her, and it still made his blood run cold.

“Finished plotting your revenge?” Sansa's voice drifted towards him, and he grunted. No one hurt her and got away with it.

“I love you,” she said when he didn’t answer, and he brushed a kiss against her forehead.

“Gods, Sansa. You have no idea what I feel for you. How much I feel for you.” His voice almost broke. He had no idea how he would survive if something were to happen to her.

“We take what we can, Tywin. For all long as we can.” It was all she could say.

She knew that what had happened has scared him down to his bones. It had scared her as well. She would think twice and let her security detail deal with things. And she would ask him to take her back to their home. And in a few months, she would broach the topic of another child because she wanted one more. She wanted the whole, perfect life with this man that she loved more than anyone. She knew when he finally let himself sleep; he’d been so strong for them these past few weeks. She couldn’t even express the depth of love she felt for him, and she knew he felt it too. There was nothing on this earth that seemed to be strong enough to separate them, and Sansa sent a silent prayer of thanks to whatever god was looking out for her the day this man came into her life.


End file.
